


Aftermath

by Southernsassafrastea



Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernsassafrastea/pseuds/Southernsassafrastea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately following the events of Act 2. Aveline deals with the burden of command and the doubts that come with hindsight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

The barracks still smelled of blood and death. Every window in the Viscount’s Keep was open, every surface scrubbed and body take out to the coast to burn in the aftermath of the Qunari uprising. Aveline sat at her desk, armor gone for the day as she read through reports. There was a tension in her back, a line drawn tight in her shoulders – she doubted it would ever leave. Just like the guilt she carried.

**Report:**

**Brennan to Alienage Kirk. For follow up on suspected misconduct. Subject refused cooperation. Brothers of subject gave name but were not eye witnesses to the assault. Spoke with elder of Alienage. No cooperation.**

**Addendum:**

**Brennan to Alienage Kirk. Second follow up with attaché ‘Merrill’ Uniform not worn at the guidance of Captain Vallen. Subject gave full confession of assault. Arrest to one Guardsman Jovik requested.**

**Addendum: Arrest attempted. Jovik dead. Foul play confirmed. Will investigate brothers of the subject.**

Rumors said that the elf brothers had fled to the Qunari hold on the docks. Aveline had no choice but to detain them. It was the law. It was the law and the law had failed them as surely as she had failed the city.

She groaned and shoved the paperwork aside. What did it matter now? Everyone involved in the incident was dead. How far had the guard of the city fallen when the people who lived here, couldn’t even trust them to do their jobs. Was it a hold out from Jeven? Was it her?

Doubts circled and grew until a sharp knock drew her attention. Green eyes shadowed with a lack of sleep focused on the steady brown ones of Donnic. He stepped forward, tea cup held gently in his hands before setting it in front of her.

“Love” He paused when her mouth grimaced at the use of an endearment while on duty.

“Guard Captain.” Donnic amended and shifted into a parade’s rest. “Oral report on the city. The docks are eighty percent clear of debris from the uprising. Lowtown and the Alienage are still being looted, but doubled patrols have rounded up most the culprits. Hightown is…”

He stopped.

“What is it Guardsman? What is going on in Hightown?” Aveline spoke as she pushed wearily to her feet. Hand already reaching for the sword and shield leaned against her desk.

“Drink your tea and I’ll tell you.” He said the words evenly, blandly as if he was inquiring about the weather and not risking insubordination to his Captain.   

“Excuse you.”

The bear of a man, one willing and able to stand toe to toe with the city’s worst elements… gulped. “I mean what I say Aveline, drink your tea, take a moment and I’ll finish my report.” His hands shook behind his back, though eyes stayed even. He wasn’t backing down.

She was tempted, more than tempted to pick up the tea and toss it cup and all in his face. It would serve him right, ass thinking he could tell her what to do… Aveline curled her fingers around the cup, and sighed before sinking back into her chair to drink the brew.

“As you say Serah… finish your report.”

   


End file.
